onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Night Changes/Letra
Español= Esta noche saldrá, se cambia y se pone algo rojo, a su madre no le gusta esa clase de vestido, de todo lo que nunca tuvo, ella presume. Conduciendo demasiado rápido, la luna se abre camino en su pelo. Se dirige hacia algo que no olvidará, todo lo que ella quiere es no arrepentirse de nada. Cariño, nos hacemos mayores, y últimamente he estado pensando en ello. ¿Alguna vez te vuelve loca cómo de rápido transforma (a la gente) la noche? Todo en lo que alguna vez has soñado, desapareciendo cuando te despiertas. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, incluso cuando la noche cambia, nunca nos cambiará a ti y a mí. Esta noche hay una carrera allí, las dudas corren alrededor de su cabeza. El espera, se esconde detrás de un cigarrillo. El corazón late con fuerza y ella no quiere que pare. Moviéndose demasiado rápido, la luna ilumina su piel, ella se está enamorando, ni siquiera lo sabe todavía. Todo lo que ella quiere es no arrepentirse de nada. Cariño, nos hacemos mayores, y últimamente he estado pensando en ello. ¿Alguna vez te vuelve loca cómo de rápido transforma la noche? Todo en lo que alguna vez has soñado, desapareciendo cuando te despiertas. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, incluso cuando la noche cambia, nunca nos cambiará a ti y a mí. Esta noche saldrá, se cambia y se pone algo rojo, a su madre no le gusta esa clase de vestido, la recuerda al pedazo de inocencia que ella perdió. Cariño, nos hacemos mayores, y últimamente he estado pensando en ello. ¿Alguna vez te vuelve loca cómo de rápido transforma la noche? Todo en lo que alguna vez has soñado, desapareciendo cuando te despiertas. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, incluso cuando la noche cambia, nunca cambiará, cariño, nunca cambiará, cariño, nunca nos cambiará a ti y a mí. |-| Inglés= Going out tonight Changes into something red Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress Everything she never had, she's showing off Driving too fast Moon is breaking through her hair She's heading for something that she won't forget Having no regrets is all that she really wants We're only getting older baby And I've been thinking about it lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes? Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there's nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change me and you Chasing there tonight Doubts are running around her head He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette Heart is beating loud and she doesn't want it to stop Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin She's falling, doesn't even know it yet Having no regrets is all that she really wants We're only getting older baby And I've been thinking about it lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes? Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there's nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change me and you Going out tonight Changes into something red Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress Reminds her of the missing piece of innocence she lost We're only getting older baby And I've been thinking about it lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes? Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there's nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change, baby It will never change, baby It will never change me and you Categoría:Lyrics